


coffee and contemplation

by TheGuiltyOnes (ThexDoctorsxWife)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, and mc is like lol yeah ok, im lame, seven's all donT CARE ABOUT MEE, this is lame but im in too deep my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/pseuds/TheGuiltyOnes
Summary: hehe, so I just wanted to say thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks on my other story. I really appreciate it, and I am so glad I'm in this fandom because I've met and interacted with a lot of talented and wonderful people._This is just something I wrote to pass the time, and to practice writing. So, it's kind of silly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, so I just wanted to say thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks on my other story. I really appreciate it, and I am so glad I'm in this fandom because I've met and interacted with a lot of talented and wonderful people. 
> 
> _
> 
> This is just something I wrote to pass the time, and to practice writing. So, it's kind of silly.

She knew she was staring too much, but there was something about him that made it difficult to look away. Even now, her head resting against the arm of the couch, her eyes scanned every detail of the genius hacker working in the corner of the living room, from the unruly mop of red hair, the way he bit his lower lower lip, to the sound of him humming whatever song was coming from his headphones.

Sitting up on her knees, she wondered why it was so fascinating to stare at him. Was it because it had been a long time since she had had anyone to interact with, other than the brief pleasantries she had exchanged with the cashier at the convenience store a few blocks down the street? Was it because of her feelings for him that made her hyper aware of his presence in the small apartment space? Perhaps it was because he was such an enigma to her, layers and hidden facets that drew her to him.

But maybe she just liked a challenge and Luciel Choi was proving to be quite the challenge with the way he'd alternate between cold indifference to sweet concern, the way he flipped between each extreme leaving her throughly confused and even more determined to understand him, much to the dismay of the hacker.

"I told you to stop staring at me."

His annoyed tone pulled her from her thoughts and she blinked, taking in the scowl on his chapped lips, and the glint of annoyance that glimmered in his amber eyes.

"Huh?"

He sighed, pulled his headphones off to settle against his neck, and stretched, his spine popping several times in protest of the movement. She winced, biting her tongue to keep from offering him a much more comfortable location than the corner. He'd probably snap at her, telling her to not care about him, or sme other ridiculous comment.

She scoffed in her mind. Like she could stop caring for him. Maybe if he had been constant in his dismissive and cold attitude towards her, but lately she had noticed moments where he had looked at her with fondness or his words had been kind and gentle. Those little things told her that deep down, the 707 she had first met and fell in love with was still there somewhere. She just needed to be patient.

"Isn't there anything else you can do, rather than stare at me all day? I need to focus, and you're not helping. Don't you have any emails to answer?"

"I already answered all the emails from this morning." She said mildly, ignoring the irritation in his voice.

She stood up from the couch, twisting her torso a few times to stretch the muscles. She walked towards the kitchen, feeling the weight of his gaze on her back.

Plugging the coffee machine in, she rummaged through the nearly bare cupboards for her favorite vanilla creamer. Cocking a hip against the counter, she waited for the coffee to start dripping. Interestingly enough, Seven appeared in the doorway, his eyes lingering on her briefly before he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Cocking her head, she watched as he made his way to the table, not saying a word, just settling in a chair. Turning away, she stared at the wall, a small smile gracing her lips as she quietly began humming to herself.

Once the coffee was done, she grabbed two cups and poured the coffee. She added a generous amount of vanilla creamer to her own, but hesitated over the second cup. Biting her lip, she decided to add a little bit to his, deciding that if he didn't like it then he could just not drink it in the end.

Walking over to him, she placed the cup next to him. "I know it's not PhD. Pepper, but I hope it's just as good."

He looked startled, looking at the cup, then her face, a slight scowl twisting his mouth.

"I told you-"

"Not to care." She finished lightly, blowing on the beverage before taking a sip. "I know, but I figured something warm would be nice change. You don't have to drink it."

He stared at her suspiciously, but didn't move to drink the coffee. She looked at him with exasperated affection before saying, "Well, I think I might take a nap. Don't work so hard and be sure to take a few breaks now and then."

With a smile, she turned on her heel, ignoring his grumbling as she settled in bed with her coffee and a book.

$

After a nice nap, she walked into the living room, saw Seven sound asleep, and paused long enough to drape a blanket across his shoulders before walking back into the kitchen.

With a grin, she noticed an empty coffee cup and a small note that said _maybe a little more vanilla next time?_


End file.
